Missy and the guys
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: Since Sheldon seems to want a Sheldon 2.0 for Missy and his reaction to her suggestion of one of the guys she agrees to go out with each of them, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

You want to say that again? Missy asks.

I think your have the potential for a Sheldon 2.0 and with the right nurture I could help his or hers great potential.

Let me guess you have candidates?

No I'll let you pick that but no more dumb idiots that's only trait is the look good in jeans.

I swear my brother as she shakes her head.

So no to your friends?

Of course not.

Why not? I'm not smart enough for them.

No that's not it you're too suitable for them, I need alpha genes. I need tall with advanced intelligence, they only got one of that criteria.

Maybe I think they'd make fine for mating. Maybe I like short guys.

Missy please, we both know you don't prefer short guys.

Maybe I do now. She says As Missy leaves the bedroom

"Hey guys I'm going out on a date with each of you for the next three nights since I'll be staying in town, unless you have other plans."

They all shake their heads no.

Good.

Sheldon you okay with it?

As he starts Missy cuts him off

No I don't he mutters.

Good and leaves the apartment.

What just happened Leonard asked.

I don't care what Sheldon said but he should say it more often.

Missy/Leonard

Leonard knocks on Missy's hotel door as she's dressed in a tight black dress that shows her curves. Wow Leonard thought, I don't want to wake up.

"You looked, wow Missy."

"Thank you, you look handsome."

Missy wore flats she figured Leonard would be uncomfortable with her being taller than him, didn't want to tower over him.

Leonard and Missy caught a few stares at the restaurant, some from how gorgeous she looked, but a lot from her walking with Leonard, most figured he was some director and she was some actress, it only made sense to them.

As they made their way back to Missy's hotel room.

"I had a great time." Missy said.

"Me too."

"Would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

As they both sat on the couch Missy positioned herself closer to Leonard as she moved in to kiss him, it definitely caught him off guard but he responded quickly.

As Missy pulled away from the kiss she stands up and leads him to the bedroom.

"Why don't we finish this is there?" She says.

As she takes his hands in hers.

"So Leonard do you prefer the dress on me hugging every curve or does the dress look better on the floor?"

Please don't wake up he keeps saying in his head.

"You look very beautiful with it on, but I'm sure it looks even better on the floor."

"Me too." As she slips out of it as it falls to the floor.

"Come here." She instructs.

As he gets to her, she goes to her knees and undoes his pants.

Please for the love of God don't wake up.

As she pulls him out, hmm definitely bigger than I'd thought, not exactly hung, but by no means small.

As she takes him in he moans as he runs his hands through her hair as she bobs her head back and forth, oh God is this real he thinks. As her movements stop she pulls herself up, but before she could say anything Leonard stops her.

"Wait." He says.

As he lowers himself and pulls her panties to the ground. Clean shaven he says to himself. He slips one finger in catching Missy off guard and then a second before he spreads her lips and massages them with his warm tongue.

Oh my God. Missy thinks as she tightens her grip on his shoulders, oh god I'm not going to last long, as she climaxes to Leonard's warm tongue on her womanhood. Oh wow she thinks.

As he gets up.

"Lay on your back." she instructs.

As he lays completely naked she removes her bra and throws it on the floor, she gets on the bed and lowers herself onto Leonard. Oh yeah definitely a little bigger that I anticipated, oh Penny if you only knew. She begins to rock back and forth and to her surprise Leonard matched her with his own thrusts causing her to call out his name, as he took one breast in his mouth he places his hands on her ass and runs them up and down her round back side. Damn Leonard definitely knows his way around.

I can't believe this is happening, this is the best day of my life, just then he feels Missy start to tighten a bit, she's about to cum, oh my I made Missy climax. He says silently with joy.

Oh god she thinks I'm about to cum and he's still going strong, good lord it hasn't been that long, just then she screams put his name before climaxing a few minutes later Leonard empties his seed in Missy's womb thus causing her to climax one more time.

3 orgasms, shit I'm moving here.

Wow. Leonard thought.

She slides off of him and lays her head on his chest.

"Thanks for the great date, and the amazing sex Leonard."

"Anytime."

She soon falls asleep.

The next morning they're wrap in each other's arms from the previous night.

Missy is getting out of bed waking Leonard.

"Morning." She says.

"I was about to catch a shower."

"Okay, well I better head out, thanks for last night, don't worry I won't tell the guys we slept together."

"Okay thanks, but I was going to ask you if you'd like to join me I hate for you to be all smelly until you get home."

"Yeah I think we can do that."

As the get in the shower, Leonard's animal instincts take over as she stands in front of the drain with her back to him, he slides in causing Missy to lose her breath a minute, oh God she thinks, who knew he was dominant type, as he picks up the pace, he wraps one arm around her midsection drawing her close as he speeds up his pace as he fucks her harder and harder, soon she climaxes and moments later he empties his seed again into her womb.

"Wow." Well that was some date she tells him after getting out and now dressed, she gives him a good bye kiss before both heading out.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe Missy agreed to go out on a date with me, whatever Sheldon said I'm thankful for it, someone pinch me. Howard says to himself as he knocks on the door.

"Oh wow." He says

Missy dressed in a low cut but not to revealing top and a short skirt.

I might not make it long he jokes to himself.

"You look great." He says.

"You look for very handsome Howard."

"Thank you, should we go?"

"Of course."

Howard takes her to a magic show.

"Thank you for the lovely date." Missy says at her door.

"You're very welcome."

"Would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

They both sit on the couch, Missy turns to Howard and leans in to kiss him and before long he kisses her back, she pulls away and stands up.

"We should finish this in the bedroom." She says leaning her hand out to take him with her.

As they get to the bedroom the kissing begins again, soon Missy is on her knees pulling Howard's manhood out, quite impressive she think, almost the same size as Leonard but not quite he seems to have more girth to him. As she takes him in it causes Howard to moan.

I don't know what I did to earn this but I don't want this to stop, Sheldon's hot twin (that looks nothing like him) sister is giving me a blow job, hell I didn't even know he had a sister. Oh god she good, causing him to tighten. Just then she pulls out and stands up.

Just then Howard lowers himself and slides her skirt and a very sexy white thong to the floor, Mmm clean shaven he says to himself. He inserts two fingers causing Missy to gasp and pushes her lips open before he sticks his warm tongue in and goes to work.

Seriously did Leonard and Howard research together? Oh damn he's good, real real good, oh shit I'm not going to last long, just then Missy calls out Howard's name and cums.

Howard stands back up and removes the rest of his clothes and removes Missy's top, he lays her down on the bed and kisses her on the lips, neck and belly button before he pulls back and starts to slide in her causing her to gasp a little.

Yeah he does have some girth, oh just like that Howard, nice and easy.

As he's in he goes slow at first until Missy instructs to speed up.

Oh god I'm fucking Missy, and she's not faking.

Oh god this is so good, I had no idea nerds knew how to please a woman she says, soon she wraps her legs around Howard's midsection drawing him closer to get every inch possible and Missy digs her hands into his skin, as her moans begin to get louder and more frequent.

This is the best day of my life Howard says to himself, soon he feels Missy tighten, oh I'm about to make this goddess cum, he says joyfully.

Oh shit this is it, I'm about to.

"Ahh Howard." She cries out as she climaxes. Damn Missy.

Several minutes later she feels Howard tighten up. He picks up the pace and starts pounding a little more forceful causing Missy to moan louder, soon he empties his seed into her causing to climax one more.

He pulls out of her and lays next to her.

"Wow Howard, thanks for the date and the encore feature." She says testing her head on his chest.

"Any time mi lady."

A few minutes later she falls asleep.

The next morning they're wrap in each other's arms from the previous night.

Missy is getting out of bed causing to wake Howard.

"Morning." She says.

"I was about to catch a shower."

"Okay, well I better head out, thanks for last night, don't worry I won't tell the guys we slept together."

"Okay thanks, but I was going to ask you if you'd like to join me I hate for you to be all smelly until you get home."

"Yeah I think we can do that."

As the get in the shower, Howard's animal instincts take over even more than from last night, as she stands in front of the drain with her back to him, he slides in causing Missy to lose her breath a minute, oh God she thinks, who knew I knew he was dominant from last night but man, as he picks up the pace, he wraps one arm around her midsection drawing her close as he speeds up his pace as he fucks her harder and harder, soon she climaxes and moments later he empties his seed again into her womb.

"Wow." Well that was some date she tells him after getting out and now dressed, she gives him a good bye kiss before both heading out.


	3. Chapter 3

As Raj is standing at the door I can't believe Missy agreed to a date, good thing I got another dose of the medication.

Just then Missy answers the door

"Hi Raj"

"You look beautiful Missy."

"Thank you, you look very handsome."

Missy in a tank top and jeans that shows off her ass.

Raj tells her they're going to look at stars if that's okay.

She says sure, she's never really done that before.

Raj pulls out a blanket for them to sit on.

Raj is explaining each star to her when she leans in and kisses him and he kisses back and his hands go under her top he strokes her nipples through her bra, causing her to get wet.

She pulls back and starts to unbuckle his pants.

Oh my this is happening I can't believe it.

Oh he's definitely bigger than the guys, longer and wider, he's going to stretch me a little.

Raj runs his hands through her hair as he watches her bob her head up and down on his cock, causing him to lean his head back, soon she pulls him out and stands up, so he stands up.

She kicks her shoes off and pulls her jeans down, realizing what's about to happen Raj starts to undress, soon Raj is standing in just his boxers with Missy in her bra and what appears a thong as he cant see her back.

She runs her hands up and down his torso before leaving light kisses and then pulls his boxers down and takes him in again.

Well either she really likes to give head or I think she really likes my cock. Raj things.

She pulls him out and instructs him to lay on his back, she undoes her black bra and thong, clean shaven raj says. I have to taste her.

"You want to taste first?" Missy asks.

Raj just nods.

She stands over him and Raj leans his head over her womanhood and sticks his tongue in causing Missy to moan and after several minutes she's getting close until she climaxes as she holds onto Raj's shoulders to streaky herself.

She then lowers herself into him as she begins to rock back and forth and Raj puts one of her breast in his mouth and then puts another making Missy wetter. After several minutes she she stands up and reverses her position to cowgirl reversal.

Oh God this is so awesome Raj says, I can't believe this is happening, i was hoping for a good night kiss, but not this.

Oh God this is so intense. Damn he's so big, oh yeah he's stretching me. As he continues to buck her she feels her walls about to come down a few moments later she screams out Raj's name, several minutes later he finally empties his seed into Missy causing her to climax again.

She climbs off of him and lays next to him, Raj pulls the blanket over them to cover their bodies.

"I had a nice time Raj." She says resting her head on his chest.

"Me too." Raj says.

Soon they fall asleep.

The next morning Missy feels the sun rising, she tries to wake up so she does what she can thank of she goes down on him, she feels him get hard and soon his eyes are open.

"That's a way to wake up." Raj says.

"You didn't wake up when I tried to wake you."

He pulls her in for a kiss and things get heavy and soon Missy is in the doggy position and Raj is entering her and is very powerful this morning.

Oh shit, oh god that feels good. Missy thinks before crying out and minutes later Raj empties into her womb as he pulls out cum is trialling off his dick, Missy licks it off.

"We should get going, before we get caught."

"Yeah."

As they're at her door.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

"You can shower before you head out if you want?"

"Okay."

"Or together, since our date isn't officially over." She says running her hands over him.

"Together is better."

As the get in the shower, Raj's already animal instincts take over even more than from last night, as she stands in front of the drain with her back to him, he slides in causing Missy to lose her breath a minute, oh God she thinks, who knew I knew he was dominant from last night and earlier this morning but man, as he picks up the pace, he wraps one arm around her midsection drawing her close as he speeds up his pace as he fucks her harder and harder, soon she climaxes and moments later he empties his seed again into her womb.

"Wow." Well that was some date she tells him after getting out and now dressed, she gives him a good bye kiss before both heading out.


	4. Chapter 4

Missy tells everyone goodbye

"I enjoyed meeting y'all." Missy said.

"Well we enjoyed having you." Missy said.

"Bye Missy." The guys said.

"Come on Shelly." She said drawing him into a hug.

"Wow you hug like a real person now."

"Well bye everyone." As she headed off to her plane back to Texas.

(A few months later)

Missy hasn't been feeling very good.

"Oh no, it happened." She thinks, well the sex I had with all three.

She gets multiple pregnancy test and everyone is positive. The doctor confirms it. A few weeks later says she's having triplets. All three got me pregnant? Damn them and their overachieving.

She heads to California.

"Missy. Another visit? Yet this one unplanned?" Sheldon says.

"Well hi to you to."

"Umm I have something to tell you and your friends."

"What is it?"

"Well looks like I'm going to be giving you a Sheldon 2,3 and 4.0"

"You got pregnant? Wait you're having triplets?"

"How much coitus did you per take in?"

"Enough. So where's the other three?"

"Mother won't be happy."

"Which why I'm thinking of moving here, plus you can't monitor it from California if I'm in Texas."

"That's true. "

"At the store."

"You didn't go with?"

"No. "

Just then the guys enter the apartment and see Missy.

"Hey guys."

"Missy." They all say cheerfully.

"Oh brother." Sheldon groans going to sit in his spot.

"Hey guys could you all take a seat."

She came to pick one of us and is moving here each of the guys thought.

"I know I told each of you after our date to keep what we did on our date to ourselves, so did you?"

"Yes." Howard said.

"Yeah." Leonard said.

Raj just nods his head.

"I hope this doesn't change your view of me. But Sheldon wanted me to have a Sheldon 2.0 before my eggs dried up, his words. So I suggested one of his friends and said they weren't right."

"So we're good enough to be your friend but not good enough to mate with your sister?" Leonard said

"Leonardo can draw you a chart why you're not. Each of you." He said going to his board

"Sheldon we don't need you to." Missy said but went ignored.

"Leonard now you all are vertically challenged, you and Howard more so. Howard suffers from a Oedipuscomplex **."**

"What?"

"Now Leonard you do the same but I'd like for my niece or nephew to be able to eat cheese if they liked."

"Now Raj genetically is the most likely, he can't speak to my sister without medication." Causing Raj to nod his head.

"Thank you Sheldon." Missy said.

"Anyways, I was taken back that when I suggested you."

"So you only went out with us to prove something to Sheldon?" A "hurt" Leonard said. I thought she liked me.

"No, I went out with you because I wanted to." Just like any guy I guess. Okay sure I went out at first because Sheldon scoffed at it.

"Oh."

"Anyways, I hope your view stats the same after this. I slept with all three."

"I knew it." Leonard said to the three.

"Oh wipe that look off." Howard said.

"So you're choosing one of us?" Leonard hoped his love making win out. Missy Hofstader has a ring.

"Not exactly. I'm pregnant."

Leaving the guys speechless.

"With twins."

"Now I don't know yet, but appears all three of you got me pregnant."

"So looks like you overachieved again." She joked.


	5. Chapter 5

(A few months later)

"Guys this really isn't necessary." Missy says while walking into her house.

"I feel like I should chip or something, this is too much."

"Missy you've already gave us something you're carrying each of our child." Leonard said.

"With Sheldon still mad at me and Howard looking to move out of his moms and Raj deciding to chip in, we all 4 would be living here."

"Well it's not exactly ideal but oh well."

"So I'll just sleep in each one your beds 2 nights a week and one day for Missy rest."

"That's acceptable. We'll just sound proof our rooms. "

"You can do that?"

"I don't see why not." Missy forgetting she's talking to genius.

"Despite my reservations and the fact you're already with child I suppose I have to accept this." Sheldon telling Missy.

"Thank you."

"Mom still mad?"

"Oh just saying what would Jesus think and sinning and what not."

"Once she sees Sheldon 2.0, 3.0 and 4.0 she'll be thrilled."

"Yeah I think it's time to name them so you'll stop calling them that."

"Thanks for coming Penny."

"Place looks nice." She says looking up at Sheldon.

With Leonard out of the picture to everyone's shock including their own Sheldon and Penny got together. Leonard wasn't happy, of course Penny blasting him if he kept his pants on and not got Missy pregnant then he'd maybe something would've taken place.

Missy looking at the house, and then at her large belly and couldn't believe things, she was just trying to prove to Shelly that her friends were acceptable for mating she wasn't planning on sleeping with any much less all 3 and sure didn't plan on any getting her pregnant much less all 3, well that birth control sure doesn't work she thinks.

(Later that night)

Missy is laying in bed and goes to Leonard's room first.

"Hey Leonard you still awake?"

"Um yeah what is it?"

She just strolls over to him and kissing him and gets in bed with him and before long they're making love and Missy is calling out his name as she climaxes.

After Leonard falls asleep she goes to Howard's room.

"Hey Howard you still awake?"

"Um yeah what is it?"

She just strolls over to him and kissing him and gets in bed with him and before long they're making love and Missy is calling out his name as she climaxes.

After Howard falls asleep she goes to Raj's room.

"Hey Raj you still awake?"

"Um yeah what is it?"

She just strolls over to him and kissing him and gets in bed with him and before long they're making love and Missy is calling out his name as she climaxes. If she's honest she like Raj the best especially they way his skin tone went with hers.

After Raj feel asleep she went back to her room and feel asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Missy how are things?"

"Oh good and you Penny, my brother behaving?"

"I'm good and for the most part."

"Good."

"This is different Missy."

"What?"

"You and the guys, Me and Sheldon."

"Well I did t plan any of this."

"I'm sorry for asking but how is this going to work out?"

"You're going to choose one of them or like some unorthodox relationship with the three or are you going to be a single mother to three kids with the fathers living under the same room, I mean good luck dating if the last is the plan."

Missy realizes Penny is right, what guy would date a single mother to triplets? Especially if he found out they were by three different guys and she got pregnant on three consecutive nights, yeah like he won't think you were a slut then, you could pass Howard and Leonard's off but raj's not unless it looks like me.

"I haven't really thought about it."

"I'm not even sure on the kids last name."

"This is a mess."

"Missy I didn't mean to upset you."

"No you're right."

That's when she realized this is her life, she'll be a mother to the guys' children, they'll be the provider and she'll be the sexual partner to each two nights a week while she rests the other.

Xxx

"Oh crap my water broke."

"What?"

"You heard me."

All the guys just start scrambling to get what's needed. Meanwhile she makes her way to the car, a few minutes later.

"I'm out here if that's what you're looking for."

Guys head to the car with a bag by each.

"You want me to drive or are y'all okay?"

"I'll drive." Leonard says.

(Several hours later)

"Okay push Missy" The doctor says.

"Ugh." She says hearing her third child cry.

God no way I'm doing that again.

The gang comes in.

They're met by 2 blue blankets and one pink.

This isn't exactly how she planned, definitely unconventional to say the least but looking at her babies she wouldn't change it.

Xx


End file.
